


Time Travel

by UnderScore_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamons, How Do I Tag, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderScore_Writes/pseuds/UnderScore_Writes
Summary: Tubbo, Karl and Dream run into each other in the 1600
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 47





	Time Travel

Time Travel

It’s a difficult thing. At least Karl would say so. He needed a clock and he also lost his memory. So when he saw Tubbo in the 1600s he was only shocked. He was talking to a baker. It seemed like they were best friends. He had no idea who the hell that baker was. He called over to Tubbo “Tubbo? Is that you?” 

Tubbo stood there, talking to Laurence, he was a baker who worked for the king until he undercooked the bread and the king called for his beheading. But, that hasn’t happened yet. He was having a really nice conversation about different types of bread. Laurence was helping him. Yeah, that’s right, Alive Laurence and Dead Laurence are talking to him, about bread….He heard Karl, asking if that was him, he turn around and everyone went fucking bat shit crazy

“Okay, let’s kill him, no-one will know!” Big Crime said

“HOW?????” Bo yelled, confused.

“I don’t know!!” Big lag cried out

“Oh….lets ignore him and talk about br-” Laurence started

“You say bread I will call for your beheading AGAIN!” King Francis screamed at Laurence

“Calm down please.” Robin said

Tubbo panicked and in a really bad Russian accent he went “No...this is Bo”

“What the fuck?” Bo said and everyone laughed “What the fuck was that accent?”

Karl looked at him, knowing for a fact that he wasn’t Bo, and that this was Tubbo. “Tubbo, you haven’t even changed your clothes to fit with the time!” Tubbo or as he’s calling himself Bo laughed and just said, in his bad accent “My name is Bo and my clothes are ahead of the time!” Karl sighed as he rubbed his head. He was about to start talking until Dream came over...Why the fuck was Dream here? “Hey Bo” He ruffles Tubbo’s hair. 

Tubbo had no idea that Dream was here but he didn’t mind, he smiled and made up a fake name for him “Hello Dean!” Close to Dream but not. Perfect. 

“Oh shit hey Nightmare...and your ignoring me, alrightie” Bo said, nodding his head slowly. 

Karl sighed as he grabbed the two and pulled them over. “You two need to go back to our time, I don’t play with me, I know your Dream Wastaken and Tubbo Underscore, so how ever you got here, use it to leave this time period” Tubbo rolled his eyes, finally dropping the accent “Fine….alright Bo, lets go, I have no idea how you came here Dream but I hope you have timetravling alone!” He said as he started to vanish. I sighed as Dream walked away, I hope he was going to get how he time travled and time travel back. I time travel back to the present day where Tubbo is just talking with Tommy. I sighed as I walked away, bumping into Dream…..Even under his mask I need he was pissed and wanted questions. I knew I was fucked.


End file.
